Avengers Alliance/Dialogue
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1 - The Pulse The Hydra's Tail Mission Start *Maria Hill: We're not the only ones that noticed the energy signatures the Pulse left behind. Intel places Hydra and Viper at the scene in the Meat Packing District. *Nick Fury: Viper. Used to be known as Madame Hydra. She's as vicious as they come. Hawkeye is already tracking them for us. *Hawkeye: My ears are burning. *Nick Fury: Meet your backup, Hawkeye. *Hawkeye: Backup? They better hurry. Viper's on the move and it's too thick with Hydra agents for me to tackle her alone. *Nick Fury: You heard the man... You're on your own now, Agent. Stop Hydra, stop Viper, and try to find out what they're after. Boss - Viper *Viper: Move! The scanners show it should be located over--oh, look, heroes. Come to save the world from evil HYDRA? How charming. *Hawkeye: What are you after, Viper? *Viper: What am I always after? *Hawkeye: Power. *Viper: Once you have beauty and money, it's the only thing that matters. I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. Stay still and I promise this won't hurt one bit--it should hurt all of them. Lose *Viper: Disappointing. Is this S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best? I expected more of you. Complete *Hawkeye: Thanks, Fury. Your backup did the job right. *Nick Fury: Find what Viper was after? *Hawkeye: No. She kept us occupied while one of her men escaped with whatever it was. *Maria Hill: Intel is working on locking onto that signal. It may be headed towards Empire State University. *Nick Fury: We need to follow that target, Agent. Return to the Helicarrier. Designed Only for Killing Mission Start *Maria Hill: Energy readings peaking. It's something big. *Black Widow: Or someone. *Maria Hill: Wrecker had been spotted working with an A.I.M. team, but he doesn't explain this. *Thor: Wrecker has long been an annoyance. You will need my strength in facing him. *Nick Fury: What's important is that A.I.M. wants this Isotope-8 and have pulled out all the stops to get it. *Tony Stark: Why here? The world is lit up like a Christmas tree with Iso-8 signatures. *Nick Fury: Good question... for later. Agent, you're up. Clean this up. Help Thor with Wrecker while Black Widow tries to find the source of that reading. Miniboss - Wrecker Loss *Wrecker: That's it? You call that dancin'? Let's move out, boys. These guys are finished. Complete *Thor: Good riddance. You are a most capable warrior, Agent. It is an honor to fight beside you. *Black Widow: Agent, Widow here. I've confirmed that the energy readings are, in fact, M.O.D.O.K.. We need to find that killing machine and shut his giant head down. Boss - M.O.D.O.K. Loss *M.O.D.O.K.: Predicted outcome fulfilled. Repeat *Black Widow: He seems to get more annoying each time. Complete *Black Widow: Fury. Widow here. M.O.D.O.K. has been disabled. *Nick Fury: Good news, Widow. We're not detecting any more activity in the area. Agent, return to the Helicarrier. Now that we're back to capacity, we need to start putting these pieces together. Chapter 2 - The Iso Effect In the Family Mission Start *Maria Hill: The Maggia is on the streets looking for Iso-8. Hammerhead’s in charge. *Tony Stark: Our guess is he’s looking to grab up as much as he can find and sell it. Tech innovation’s not their style. Last thing we need is a market for this stuff. *Maria Hill: Hammerhead will sell to anyone: Roxxon, Brand, Latveria... *Nick Fury: The short version: if there's going to be an Iso-8 market, S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to corner it. *Maria Hill: Hit the Maggia wherever you find them. And keep an eye out for Hammerhead. Chapter 3 - Enter Doom Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Incomplete Category:Subpages Category:Dialogue Pages